My powers
by CrimsonBloodElf
Summary: A young orc finds must find a way to keep her vision from coming true. Will she prevail and stop her vision from happening, or will she fail and find herself mourning the death of a man that had tried to save her? R&R!
1. The raid

I'm a writer who needs to break free of writer's block… HELP!

Well… If I had any ideas, I wouldn't have writer's block. All I have is this one really lively idea…

And I had to take off The Heroics of a Mysterious Man. It wasn't going anywhere and it was sort of dumb to put it on if I didn't know what to put for chapter 2.

Well, here's chapter 1, I guess…

* * *

The summer breeze felt cool on Sinai's back. The summer was hot, but the winds were cool and relaxing. 

The young Orc's face was soft and content, her purple hazed eyes shifting from one point in the sky to another. Her large, jade green hands grasped her large, bulky warhammer.

The look in her eyes went from happy, to suspicious, for she heard nothing. Nothing was bad. There had always been at least a roar of laughter or loud shouting in her town, The Crossroads. _Trouble is stirring… I can sense it…_

Then the yells of agony pierced her like a dagger. She saw this, for she could see the future. The Seers had special plans for her… Very special plans…

Then the swish of swords was heard and axes biting flesh. Sinai moaned, as a pain in her stomach grew larger on, kept her from standing to at least see what was going on.

_My father! No!_ She thought, her mind racing and her heart in pain.

"Gah! Arrgh…" she screeched in pain as a Paladin hit her in the side with the help of a giant warhammer. The pain increased, as the Paladin was still banging her weapon against her.

Then she heard a familiar voice.

" Lok Tar Ogar! For the Horde!"

Her father was heading toward them, as he ran up to the Paladin. She tried to block his attacks, but he was too fast for her. A cracking noise was heard and Sinai almost passed out from the massive injuries.

Then he rushed up to Sinai and lifted her from the ground.

_Thank god he's safe…_ She sighed. Her vision would not come true today…

* * *

(The vision) 

_"Sinai, no!" The yell was loud and caring, but her vision was too hazy to identify The Orc male._

_"Don't come! You'll die!" She heard her own voice, loud and clear._

_Then the Orc ran to her, getting bigger as he took each step._

_"Watch out, Kamil! The blades!" His face was now clear to her._

_Then a scream was heard from Sinai. She fell backwards as a dark, tall figure approached her._

_Then the Orc male jumped in front of her as the Dark Figure drew his blades._

_**Slash.**_

(End of Vision.)

* * *

So? Click the purple button and review for me! I need criticism, I need critique! Please review and feel free to tell me it sucked or if it was good. 

CrimsonReaper


	2. Awake in Mulgore?

Sorry, I just don't update that fast, due to Writer's Block. 

And thanks for reading anyway **Starwolf Magic**! I really appreciate all this attention.

And **Shendari**, Don't you go killing them! I want to end the story the way I want to!

**Stormcaller**, yes, she is psychic.

Sorry, **samus18**, but I cant do that, because I don't type that fast. But I'll try!

Don't get mushy on me **CrimsonReaper**. You're not like that! You love blood/violence/gore!

And **Random Reader**, The first part was real. And you got that right, the parts in _Italics _are visions.

On to chapter 2!

* * *

Sinai awoke later on that day. Her mind was still fuzzy, but she could still remember most of what happened.

She was in a sort of house, but all she could think of was screams of horror and agony, the pain becoming worse and worse…

A tauren stepped in. His skin was as dark as night, his eyes as red as the Durotar sun. He had no facial hair whatsoever, and his clothing was of scratched leather. His face shown deep concern, as if he had something to say.

Sinai pushed the furs to the side, as if trying to get up, but the tauren motioned for her to stay put.

"Do you feel ok, young one?" The Druid asked.

"I feel better than yesterday, if that's what you mean…" Sinai replied with a confused look. "Where am I?"

"Mulgore. Your father brought you here, because it is time…" The druid looked with a content face.

"What do you mean by "time"? Do you mean to tell me… the Seers?" Sinai go up from the bed. "The Seers need me _now_?"

"Yes…"

* * *

Please R&R! Or the story stays put! And to all who Read, but not Review…

'TASTE MY BLADE!'


	3. WHAT!

Thanks for the reviews guys!

**Bloodstained**, No Blade, but it will be replaced... WITH PIE!

**-Enjoy the chapter 3, was made in 5 minutes, so tell me if it sucks.**-

* * *

**Chapter 3: What!**

"WHAT!" Sinai was shocked.

"Well, they need you now, so I suggest you get as much sleep as you can, because, it is a long journey…"

"What do you mean by "long journey"?" The orc lifted a brow.

"You have to travel to Azshara, that is where they will meet you."

"Oh my god, that far? Damn it… Ok, I'll be ready in a few…"

Then she felt a tingling in her gut.

/Oh my god, not vision time again…/ Sinai thought quietly to herself.

"Sinai, look out! Don't move!" The voice was The druids voice… 

"_Don't come, Gathred! Its way too dangerous!" Bubbling could be heard._

"_I was hired to protect you, Sinai, and I must do my job…"_

"_But I…"_

Then the vision cut off…

"What happened?"

"What do you mean "what happened"? I was just daydreaming!" Sinai looked at the elder with a paranoid look.

"Nevermind then… But you still need some way to get there… fast… Hmm…" The druid searched in his pack and pulled out a small whistle. "Ah… here we go… This is your way of transportation." He handed her the whistle.

"Ahem, how can I ride a whistle! IT'S A WHISTLE FOR GOD SAKES!"

"Whoa now… how dumb are you? Haha just kidding…" And he took the whistle back.

"Come outside, I will show you…"

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER 3.- 

**And DONT drink and drive! It is for the sake of the kidies!**


End file.
